


Некоторые любят погорячее

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Blood Kink, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Het and Slash, Humor, Infidelity, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: О пользе разнообразного секса
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Bill Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 16





	Некоторые любят погорячее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

Нарцисса была горячей, яркой, страстной. Что особенно возбуждало — об этом никто не догадывался. Ее считали пустышкой, ледяной леди, которая готова выполнять супружеские обязанности разве что в темноте, под одеялом, только в одной позе — и думать при этом о величии магической Британии. 

Первый их раз состоялся в разгар одного из скучных балов в Малфой-мэноре. За позолоченной дверью выделывала па толпа высокородных магов, а Люциус на бильярдном столе трахал Нарциссу. Он смял ее многочисленные юбки, сжал гладкие бедра над кружевными резинками чулок и вошел. Она вскрикнула, прижала руку ко рту, но тут же обхватила его ногами, побуждая двигаться-двигаться-двигаться. 

Признаться, Люциусу было плевать, кто лишил девственности его будущую жену. Главное — в итоге она досталась ему. 

Позже Люциус ни разу не пожалел о своем выборе. Даже когда Нарцисса, узнав о некоторых пристрастиях мужа, поставила его раком, отхлестала плетью и сладостно выебала непонятно откуда взявшимся страпоном. Кляп не позволял говорить и кричать, а Нарцисса двигалась в нем, сжимала нежной рукой с острыми коготками его член и шептала:

— Мало тебе меня, мало? На чужие хуи потянуло?

Да, мало, дорогая! И ведь Нарцисса не знала всей картины. Ох, сколько их было!..

Люциус засунул ладонь в брюки и сжал вставший член.

Еще был Снейп. Тощий, страшный заучка-полукровка в юности — во что он в конце концов вырос! Какая страсть в нем зажигалась, стоило лишь немного разозлить. Скажешь какую-нибудь гадость про гриффиндорок или грязнокровок, а потом остается только мычать и просить еще и еще, пока он толкается, вбивается, трахает так, что перед глазами становится темно. Жестоко и сильно, именно так, как надо. 

Люциус заскользил ладонью по члену, пока медленно-медленно.

Или Сириус Блэк — о, та еще штучка, даже жаль, что заполучить его удалось всего дважды. Первый — в молодости, после большой вечеринки. Он затащил пьяного Блэка в грязную комнату в «Трех метлах» и трахал его, воющего от восторга, на серых простынях. И второй — совсем недавно, когда тот сам отловил Люциуса в Лондоне. Приставил к шее палочку, оттащил с оживленной улицы и выеб прямо в грязном переулке возле мусорных баков. Люциус едва смог сдержать крик и бурно кончил на серую стену. Блэк обозвал его грязным извращенцем и поцеловал в шею.

Люциус задвигал ладонью быстрее. 

Если говорить о Блэках, нельзя не вспомнить Беллатрикс — вот уж горячая дама. Такая горячая, что можно обжечься до шрамов. Она любила царапаться, кусаться и украшать партнера кровавыми царапинами. В последний раз Белла заигралась: привязала его к кровати, села сверху на член, сжав своим влажным горячим лоном, и едва не прирезала Секо. Кровь брызнула фонтаном, а он кончил, теряя сознание, под ее дьявольский хохот.

Люциус рвано вздохнул и обвел пальцем головку, пощекотал щель. Еще…

С Биллом Уизли — красавчиком, первенцем Артура, он встретился в Египте, когда гонялся за очередным редким артефактом. Страсть настигла их в фараоновой гробнице: Люциус отымел Уизли прямо на древнем саркофаге, а тот стонал, словно ожившая мумия, дергал бедрами навстречу каждому толчку. А через день отыгрался — довел умелым минетом до такого исступления, что Люциус просто умолял взять его. 

Рука уже устала, и он двигался всё быстрее. Ну же!

Шеклболт! Огромный черный аврор с большим — нет, просто гигантским! — членом мог бы напугать кого угодно, но только не Люциуса. Казалось, в Шеклболте нет ни единой эмоции. В какой-то момент тот с каменным лицом подошел к Люциусу, поднял его, впечатал лицом в стол, сорвал мантию и вошел одним движением. Вогнал сразу всю свою дубину, продолжая спрашивать:

— Кого еще из пособников Волдеморта вы знаете?

Люциус кончил, и невидимая ледяная рука, которая все это время держала его сердце, исчезла.   
По шее катился пот, капая на грудь, колени дрожали. Люциус вымыл руки и поправил тюремные брюки. 

Какой же отличный способ нашел Долохов для защиты воспоминаний от дементоров! И дементоры сыты, и сам согреваешься. Нужен только богатый опыт, ну или как у Люциуса — хорошая фантазия.


End file.
